


About Tiny Hands and Pink Stuff - Spin Off (3)

by Fede_Green



Series: Private Lessons [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut scene - because you know me, Teacher!Percy, previous Student!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are living their new life as husbands. Then, a very beautiful idea comes to their minds and it requires tiny stuff, a lot of money and... all the time of the rest of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Tiny Hands and Pink Stuff - Spin Off (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo everybody! I'm sorry it took me a bit to post another spin off from the PL series, but well. Here it is. Life is hell, as you may know it. Annoying, right? 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> \- English is not my first language. Forgive me ç_ç  
> \- and... nothing else, I think.  
> I really hope you enjoy this! *-* I loved all of you for the comments I received for this series. Seriously. You're so fantastic.

At the sound of the bell ringing, Mr. Jackson hurried up drinking his coffee and almost burned himself in front of the coffee machine. After almost three weeks of time off, he was struggling to regain his rhythm with the schedule. The man directed himself to his class with a couple of books under his arm, his briefcase in his hand and the rest of his coffee in the other. When he entered the room in which his students were taking their seats, he basically threw everything on the desk – except for the glass, of course. He kindly put it in a corner.

The students were all in their seats, grabbing their books and other stuff from the backpacks, and Mr. Jackson gave them a couple of minutes to adjust while he finished his damn coffee. He cleared his throat when he noticed that everyone was staring at him in silence.

“Good afternoon... so, how was my substitute? Was he as beautiful as me?”

The teens chuckled – especially the girls – and a low chorus of voices answered him “ _no_ ”. Mr. Jackson grinned, apparently satisfied. “Well, that's good news. Yes, Amanda?”

The girl who was raising her hand an instant before smiled when the teacher allowed her to speak. “Mr. Jackson, is that true you were on honeymoon?”

The teacher bended his head to a side smiling and nodded to the girl. “That's true, yes.” A couple of whistles followed the man's words, making him smile even wider. “Okay, thank you. Thank you Luke. I kinda got it. We have to go through the sixth chapter today... Cold War.”

Another girl raised her hand and waited for her permission to speak. When the teacher gave it to her, she grinned mockingly. “Mr. J, it that true you married one of your students?”

Some of the boys chuckled in response to the girl's question, wiggling their eyebrows to one another. Mr. Jackson limited himself to ignore it and sighed fondly. “That's partially incorrect. He _was_ one of my students. He isn't anymore since a lot of time already. Okay, please... turn to page 394 and let's start.”

“But you've been together for a lot of time! Rumour has it you've been together since when he went to this school.”

Percy cleared his throat with embarrassment at the girl's insistence. “I'm sorry, Gloria. We're going a bit too far with this conversation. Ehm... would you all _please_ be so kind to open your books?” When everyone did how he had asked, the man sighed. “Thank you...”

Mr. Jackson started his lesson trying to ignore some of the boys smirking to each other and occasionally laughing in the lowest way possible when their gazes met – and failed miserably.

** **

Percy opened the front door with his keys and then basically threw them in the bowl near the entrance, snorting loudly from tiredness. When he entered the living room, he found his boyfriend – well, his _husband_ – working on his laptop on the couch. The coffee table was covered in sheets of paper. His glasses were leaning almost at the tip of his nose and the boy didn't seem to have noticed they were going to fall at any moment. Percy let go of his briefcase, letting it fall on the floor, and put his hands on his hips.

“I hate teenagers.”

Nico raised his head to look at him. He raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me? May I remind you how old I was when you fucked me on-”

“ _Okay_! I know that. Stop recycling this old story. I'm just saying I hate teenagers nowadays. They have no boundaries.”

The boy grinned mockingly. “ _Boundaries_?”

Percy sighed heavily and sat next to him on the couch, leaning his back on the backrest. “They bombarded me with questions about honeymoon and about you... like, seriously. I'm not their _friend_. What the fuck?!”

Nico limited himself to smile, resuming his work on his laptop. “Perce, you kinda act like you're your students' friend. I can tell it from experience. They trust you and they like you. You're funny and quite young for being a teacher. They think they're allowed to do it... that's a good thing, honestly.”

The man gazed at his husband for an instant and then sighed again. “Okay, maybe you're right. But still. When you were sixteen your classmates had more respect.”

The boy didn't answer for a couple of minutes, too concentrated in finishing a paragraph of his work. With his eyes still on the screen he began speaking again. “The same respect that brought me to spread my legs for you on your damn desk.”

Percy gasped silently at Nico's words. He widened his mouth, chuckling in the process, and then crossed his arms on his chest. “You're impertinent today.”

Nico finally raised his head, looking at him teasingly. He had a knowing smirk on his face that was giving his husband a hard time not to laugh.

“I'm usually impertinent when I don't see my husband for the whole day, and after having spent three weeks of having sex with him in every hotel room of Europe. It's been hard to go back to reality, you know.”

The man wrapped an arm around Nico's shoulder and kissed him on the forehead. “You have a point.”

The boy smiled fondly at him, licking his lips mischievously. They kissed on the lips and soon there was nothing chaste and sweet about it anymore. Percy was sucking Nico's tongue inside his mouth sinfully, provoking unequivocal wet noises. When he sneaked his hand under the boy's t-shirt, Nico had to push him back.

“No sex when I'm the deepest shit ever with the Montgomery's case. Dad is _literally_ going to kill me if I don't finish this report for tomorrow.”

Percy ignored Nico's words and began kissing his neck, trapping him in his arms and not giving him the chance to free himself. Nico chuckled. “Percy... c'mon, I'm serious.”

The man hummed against the skin of his neck, making the boy shivering. “I'm serious, too,” he whispered. He then kindly pushed him on the couch so that he was completely laying on it. Percy climbed on the boy, who spread his knees to give him space. When he felt the man's lips on his jaw, he moaned openly. “You're a tease...”

Percy chuckled and raised his head from the boy's neck. “ _You_ are a tease. Seconds ago you were telling me you were _so busy_. Now look at you.”

Nico stuck out his tongue at him and the man captured it in his mouth, laughing in the kiss he was giving him. The boy wrapped his neck and laughed back. “I've changed my mind...”

They both began undressing unceremoniously against each other.

Minutes later they were fucking intensely on the couch, moaning and pleading with passion. They were both completely naked; their clothes in a pile of mess on the floor and on the coffee table without any logic. Percy was thrusting inside of Nico with ardour, making him contracting his forehead with pleasure with his eyes closed. The sound of flash against flesh was echoing in the room, leaving no space to misinterpretation of what was happening. Percy groaned low in his throat occasionally whispering filthy words to the boy, who loved to hear him talk dirty.

“Nico... _Nico_ , you're so fucking good and tight.”

Nico moaned loudly at those words and threw his head back on the couch, exposing his neck and chest. His hands were gripping at Percy's back suggesting him the rhythm he loved the most. “I'm close,” he managed to huff.

“ _Ah_ , yes... I am too, I am.” Percy was panting hard against Nico's lips. “Oh _God_ , Neeks... I wish I could get you pregnant by doing this... Oh, _shit_! _Yes_!”

Percy came deep inside Nico's wet passage and kept thrusting inside of him with inhuman strength. Nico on the other hand was staring at the ceiling with his mouth opened, seeming not aware of the fact that his back was unkindly stroking against the couch following Percy's rhythm. He had released himself seconds earlier before his husband and he was now in the middle of his post-coital blissful moment, analysing what Percy had just said in his mind. Eventually, the man stopped moving and pulled out from Nico's hole. He kissed him sweetly on the lips and sat up against the backrest of the sofa. Nico's legs were now resting on Percy's thighs, who was caressing them kindly while he tried to settle his breathing to a normal speed.

Nico sighed a little and adjusted his position against a pillow so that he was now almost sitting up, able to look at his husband in the face. He took a quick deep breath.

“Perce... what were you talking about?”

The man turned to gaze at him. He yawned openly before giving him an answer. “What do you mean, babe?”

Nico raised an eyebrow sarcastically. “' _I wish I could get you pregnant, mh mh yes yes_ '. And so on.”

Percy blushed a little and rubbed his forehead with embarrassment. “Uhm... yeah. Sorry about that. I was raving.”

“It's okay. I'm not mad.”

The man smiled, resting his head against the couch backrest. “I suppose it seemed like something good to say at the moment.”

Nico chuckled and just nodded. He studied Percy's facial expression for a couple of minutes. The man looked calm, even if tired, but in the complex he seemed to be content. Nico wondered if his husband wanted to talk to him about something serious, like _babies_. The subject never popped up between them before. Nico asked himself if that was the right time to do it.

“Percy...” the man frowned with a questioning look, letting him know he was paying attention. “We never talked about it, but... do you... yes, do you _perhaps_ want children? I mean. You can tell me if you want.”

Percy adjusted on the couch and turned towards Nico; their legs were now tangled together. He took a deep breath before answering, weighting his words before saying them. He didn't want to scare his brand new husband with such serious conversations after just two days of honeymoon.

“Well... yes, maybe. But not now. I mean, you're a lot younger than me and it's obvious I think about it more than you do. It's just... I don't want you to worry about that already.”

Nico smiled shyly, scratching his neck. He didn't know how to put into words what he was thinking. “Actually... I'd like to think about it _now_. It's not too early. I love you, and I absolutely want a family with you. The idea does not scare me.”

Percy huffed a quick laugh, raising his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Really.”

They both intensely looked at each others, wondering if they were thinking the same thing. Nico was the first one to speak.

“You'd like us to... activate the whole process? I don't know. Do you want to adopt a baby or-”

“Actually, I was thinking about our own baby. You know, a surrogacy thing.”

Nico nodded pensively. “That's expensive.”

“Yeah. I know. But-”

“I didn't say _no_.”

Percy stared at him for a while and then began slowly widening his mouth in a warm smile. “All right, then.”

Nico winked at him. “All right, then.”

** TWO YEARS LATER **

“So, that is why the Vietnam War is still considered a thorny period for American history.”

The students were frantically writing down what their teacher was telling them with deep concentration. It was well known that Mr. Jackson was actually one of the few teachers that students loved to listen to. He was passionate and charming, always clear and detailed. You could really tell he loved his job.

When a boy raised his hand to ask a question, the teacher was happy to let him talk. The student frowned. “But the media speculated a lot about Vietnam War, right? They over-exaggerated...”

Mr. Jackson smiled at him. He loved when his students wanted to discuss things in class, it helped them to have their own opinion about serious issues. “Well, it was – and still is – one of the biggest events ever happened in the latest modern history. And-”

The teacher frowned, feeling his phone insistently vibrating in his pocket. He quickly glanced at the screen and frowned even more. There was an incoming call from ' _Amore_ '. Why the hell was Nico calling him in the middle of the morning? He knew he wasn't supposed to do it, he had lessons. Then realisation hit him at his hardest. _He was in danger_.

“Guys I'm sorry, I have to take this. I'm extremely sorry.”

Some students nodded, others shrugged. More others just grinned at the possibility to relax a little. Percy left the room and quickly answered his phone in the corridor.

“Neeks. Are you fine? What happened? Did you hurt yourself or-”

“Percy! You have to come to the hospital _now_! Our baby!”

Percy literally paled and felt his head go dizzy. “Fucking _shit_ , fucking hell. Fuck. It's two weeks earlier! Are you serious?! It's not like last week when you pranked me?”

Nico nervously laughed on the other side. “Hell yes I'm serious! That was just a test. I was having fun. Percy _hurry the fuck up_!”

Percy quickly gave his husband an answer and closed the phone call. He asked to a janitor to keep an eye on his class, he recollected his things and he didn't even say goodbye to his students. While he was leaving the building and struggling to open his _damn_ car – the motherfucker was giving him a hard time -, he called the principal to inform him he was going to the hospital. The man just laughed gaily and gave him his best wishes, telling him not to worry.

Everyone seemed to be calm and deadly slow in the streets. Percy's knuckles were white around the steering wheel since he was grabbing it so tightly. He was struggling against the need to drop off the car and punch every single driver in the face for being so damn tardy. Damn cars. Damn traffic lights. Damn roundabouts. Damn people in general. _Damn_ everything.

He managed to park the car without killing anyone and basically threw himself in the hospital. He almost bumped against a nurse.

“Ah, ehm, sorry. Sorry. Yes. The maternity ward?”

The nurse chuckled fondly at the man's nervousness. She had seen it happening a million times. “It's fine, sir. Fifth floor. Ask the receptionist to know where to go from there.”

Percy quickly thanked the woman and went up to the fifth floor on the elevator. The doors opened with a cheery “ _ding_ ” and suddenly a lot, seriously a lot, of blue and pink coloured walls killed his retinas. _What the fuck_. The receptionist asked for his name and sent him in the third aisle of the floor, telling him the baby was just born if the data on her computer were right. Percy almost passed out, but managed to reach the right area.

When he gazed at Hades di Angelo fondly smiling and talking to a nurse from the distance, he knew he did it. He arrived at the right moment without dying of anxiety. The old man saw him basically running towards him. He smiled – pretty unusual thing coming from Mr. di Angelo.

“Percy. Congratulations.”

Percy shook Hades' hand and smiled nervously. “Thank you so much... where's Nico? Where's Sophia? Is she all right? The baby?”

“They're all behind this door. Sophia is fine but she's not here now. She needed stitches. But there's your daughter, _if you want_.”

Percy chuckled at Hades' joke – seriously, was Hades di Angelo _joking_? That surely was a weird day. He opened the door behind him and entered the room. There were a lot of people inside. A couple of doctors - maybe one of them was the obstetrician -, a weird man in a blue shirt (a surgeon?), two nurses and of course... Nico.

His husband was talking with one of the two nurses, holding a little pink bundle in his arms. He had a wide smile constantly printed on his face and Percy could tell he was hyper with happiness. When he casually gazed to his side and noticed that the man was there, he widened his eyes.

“Percy!” Nico approached him with hurry. His eyes were wet, just like Percy's. “I thought you died, honestly... may I introduce you to our daughter?”

And with a fond, giant smile, Nico handed him the little girl. Percy held her in his arms, staring in shock at her little face and at those little hands. Basically everything about her was _so little_. She was bright pink – almost red, still – but she was beautiful. She was _gorgeous_. Percy felt himself melting with the floor, an urgent need to cry in happiness. He raised his gaze at Nico again, swallowing hard for the tension. The boy was still smiling at him.

That was a perfect moment.

“Perce... I'm so happy.” Nico sniffed a little and caressed the baby's little hand with his index finger. “She's the spitting image of you, do you realise that?”

Percy began crying and laughing at the same time. “Yeah? Do you think so?”

Nico laughed back, drying his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. “Yes. Oh my _God_ , of course. Are you blind or something? Look at her nose.”

The man chuckled. Nico was right. Then he suddenly remembered an important thing. “Hey. What about the name?”

Nico frowned pensively. “Well, you like Martha or Coral. And since I truly hate Martha as a name, I think we'll go with Coral. It's adorable.”

Percy nodded and widely smiled at the same time, looking at his daughter in his arms. He kindly kissed her nose and the baby moved at the contact. Percy smiled even wider and began whispering to her. “Hi, Coral. I'm your dad. My name is Perseus, you know? You're Coral Jackson di Angelo. Badass name, if you want my opinion.”

He heard Nico laughing at his words and then felt his lips on his cheek. Percy looked at him fondly. “You have no idea of how much I freaking love you.”

Nico blushed heavily. “I think I do...”

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> \- If you thought just for a moment that I was quoting Snape from the Prisoner of Azkaban, YOU WERE DAMN RIGHT. I was.  
> \- I'm sorry if your name is Martha. I just picked the first one that came to my mind ahah ops!
> 
> Guys, what can I say? Thank you. So. Much.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
